


Fight me Bite me

by makeyamad



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daily Bugle, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Omega Tony Stark, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Secret Identity, Spot the Hawkguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeyamad/pseuds/makeyamad
Summary: Steve Rogers unfroze before Iron man was created, (thank you global warming! ), he found Bucky while on a regular SHIELD mission. The two of them, along with Bucky's mate Sam decided to become reporters with the Daily Bugle.What happens when Steve goes to cover the Stark expo, hosted by the genius, billionaire, omega, mechanic of Iron man, Tony Stark?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadieb798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/gifts).



> Dear Sadie ,  
> First of all, thank you for the lovely prompts. I was hard pressed to choose one of them. In fact, i would have loved to do more but, you know, life intervenes. Hope you like this one!

1  
“I take it back; this is definitely worse than working for SHIELD”, Steve groaned as he face planted on his desk. Sam tsked and patted his shoulder in sympathy. Bucky, the jerk, laughed at him as he lolled in Steve’s ergonomically designed chair and ate Steve’s candy. Sam slapped Bucky up his head causing him to yelp.

“This is alpha abuse,” Bucky complained as he rubbed his head. Steve snorted and snatched a handful of Skittles and shoved them into his mouth. Sam shook his head, “One of you is going to choke on a snack and croak one day. And I am going to laugh my ass off at your funeral”. Bucky gasped, “Babe! I am your husband. What will you do without me?” Sam pretended to think, “Go on a vacation to some place sunny?”

Bucky clutched his heart, “Stevie, Sam is killing me.” Steve swallowed his mouthful and said, “And Jonah is trying to kill me. Your point?” Sam rubbed Steve’s shoulders and Steve groaned, “Please don’t stop”. Bucky sat up, “What’s up?” he asked, as he grabbed the candy back. “He’s got me covering the Stark expo”, Steve said. Right then, the door to the editor in chief’s office slammed open and a fuming, red faced Justin walked out. “Don’t tell me how to do my job, Hammer,” Jonah called after him before he banged the door close.

Justin looked like he wanted to go back in and finish the argument. However, all veterans of The Daily Bugle knew better than that. Arguing with the legendary J. Jonah Jameson was like punching a rock repeatedly and expecting it to crumble; something would crumble alright and it was never the rock. Instead Hammer looked around the office furiously. His eyes locked on Steve and his handful of skittles. “Celebrating are we,” he smiled unpleasantly, “let’s see how long you remain Jameson’s favorite, golden boy,” Justin sneered before he slithered away. "Whatever you say Randy", Bucky muttered. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. "What is his problem?" Sam asked, as he accepted the skittles Steve offered him. “He wanted to do the Stark expo," Peter explained, dropping off their memos.

“If this is how Jameson treats his favorites, I’d love to be his non-favorite,” Steve muttered as he stretched his neck, subtly nudging Sam to work on the knots there. “Twelve assignments. I’ve had twelve different assignments this week. All of them, hoity-toity parties, product launches and red carpets. If I have to eat one more tiny quiche, I’m gonna puke”, Steve ranted.

“As far as I’ve heard, the food’s good in Stark press meets,” Peter piped in as he walked back. “Parker’s right. Who knows? Maybe you’d like Stark so much you will become a ‘fan’, just like Justin,” Wade called out from where he was playing wastepaper basket ball. “Shut up Wilson. No one asked you,” Bucky hollered back. “You know I was talking to Wade, dontcha hon,” Bucky simpered when he saw Sam glaring. Wade cackled in the background. Bucky raised him the one fingered salute, causing Wade to dissolve into hysterics.

“I heard Stark’s got a soft spot for reporters,” Ned whispered conspiratorially. “But I wouldn’t want Steve to fall in love with Tony only to have his heart broken,” Peter said in a worried voice as he came back to Steve’s desk and helped himself to the skittles. Wade hopped in and grabbed some from Peter’s hands, “I think Ned was aiming for fifty shades of grey, baby boy. Not Cinderella”. He added, “You must tell us all the details if you do manage to score with him”, as he winked.  Steve flushed, “I don't do casual sex. And that's no way to speak about an omega. Stark's a genius and guy with enough balls to change tacks when he found out that his company was doing more harm than good. That deserves respect."

"If you think Stark's all that, why do you whine so much Stevie?” Bucky asked. Steve glared, “Like I said, this is the thirteenth assignment this week. And I wanted to do war correspondence not lifestyle and entertainment."

Sam said quietly, “I don't think that's a good idea Steve". Sam and Bucky knew all about Steve's PTSD attacks. He could stop himself from screaming during the nightmares. But they knew when he headed out to out run his demons early in the morning, or late at night. One can only hide so much from one's flat mates.

Steve gave him a wan smile .Bucky clapped his hands as he stood up, "Alright. Show's over.  Everybody shoo. And Steve, stop stealing my mate. We need to get you an outfit ASAP. Get moving. "

Steve shook his head and followed Sam and Bucky out.


	2. Chapter 2

2  
Steve swore he was melting. The heat in the reporter's pulpit was sweltering. The tuxedo was making it worse. Steve loosened his tie and then took it off altogether .Tony was yet to make an appearance but the crowd was already excited. And he was positive he had been groped at least three different times.

Steve was reminding himself as to why he needed the job and therefore, should absolutely not give up on the interview when Iron man landed with a clang. Steve screamed along with the crowd as a stiletto heel landed on his foot. He didn't care if Sam called him anti-social anymore. This was the last time he was covering a crowd event. Ever.

When the song and dance routine got over, (Steve was reminded very much of his days as a dancing monkey), Tony Stark walked out as the screens parted, prompting a round of cheers and wolf whistles.

He blew kisses to the crowd. Somebody screamed, 'I love you, Tony! ' . Tony shook his head," Oh no no no Darlin’, you must have mistaken me for iron man," and winked. Steve snorted and got a dirty look from the girl who had murdered his foot with her heel.

"I'm not saying, the world is enjoying unprecedented peace because of Iron man," Tony started, his eyes twinkling. Steve rolled his eyes. Though he understood Tony's pride as Iron man's creator, he thought boasting about it like this was unfitting. Especially when it was the Iron man pilot who was doing all the work. It was like listening to an aircraft manufacturer taking credit for the pilot's success.

There were some speculations about Iron man's humanity.  Some said it was a robot while others thought it was remotely piloted. Steve's strategic instincts told him it was very much a human in that can.

However Steve's attention was snagged by something else. The red head standing near Pepper Potts looked awfully familiar. Steve thought that could definitely not be who he hoped it was. However, when Coulson walked in to greet Pepper and shook hands with the mystery red head, palming off a drive, it startled a laugh out of Steve. He awkwardly excused himself from the pulpit, away from the staring reporters.

Steve slowly made his way backstage, against the tidal wave of fans. He slipped in through the scaffold as Howard's voice filled the stadium. And nearly ran someone down. "Argh. Warn a guy, will you?" a vaguely familiar voice chided. "Sorry", Steve mumbled as he caught the guy's hand and pulled him up. A strange feeling nagged his mind. Before he could think about that, the smell of coffee and metal enticed Steve's nose as he accidentally smelled the guy's wrist. He took another deep sniff involuntarily and got a nose full of expensive cologne with a bitter undercurrent to it that made him wrinkle his nose.

The guy snatched his wrist from Steve’s hand. In the rush to move, he toppled over backwards.  Steve caught him with an arm around his waist. This close, Steve could detect a hint of clove in the omega’s scent. Steve thought dark chocolate was the only smell that could make him scent drunk. This omega’s scent was making his head spin, even through layers and layers of clothes. “Hnnnng. The level of cliché is making me break out in hives. Is this the part where I fall in love with the strong and brave alpha?” the mystery guy complained as he jumped out of Steve’s arms.

"Sorry about that. You must get your health looked into, though. You smell off," Steve said sheepishly as he tried to move away. "Wow. Thank you for your unsolicited diagnosis Dr. Strange. Makes a guy feel real special", the omega muttered as he patted his jacket.

Steve felt like he should be offended but he was distracted by the divine smell. The omega was too short for him to see his face but his soft coiffed hair was tempting Steve to pet the hair.  "Oh great," the guy groaned, “I lost my monitor".

"Here lemme help," Steve said and looked around. A few feet away, lay a small rectangle blinking 40 % in bright red. The guy stooped down to stuff it into his jacket before Steve could see 40% of what.

The drapes on the other side of the room lifted. And Steve lost his breath. The whiskey brown eyes with flecks of green that he had seen many a time on bill boards and magazines, glared up at him.  But the Cupid’s bow mouth had snagged his attention before he could respond. Steve could almost feel them, feather soft on his own.   
"Mr. Stark, you are up in ten,” a feminine voice called out. "In a second, Miss Rushman," Tony’s amused voice snapped Steve out of his frozen state. "See you around, French fry", Tony said, as he sashayed away.

Steve did not miss the upturn of one corner of Natasha's mouth as she herded Tony to stage. So. The SHIELD was looking into the insanely gorgeous Tony Stark. And it was serious enough to warrant sending in the Black Widow herself. Steve definitely did not think of that when he snuck backstage to greet his former second-in-command.

Steve waited outside the room as Tony went back on stage. "Good to see you, Agent", he called out. Coulson melted out of the shadows with a smile. "Great to see you haven't lost your skills, Captain", he greeted as he came to stand on Steve's right. Steve raised an eyebrow, “Heard that Mace had taken up the shield?". Coulson turned to look at him, “Shield or no shield, you shall always remain Captain, sir."

Before Steve could answer, Natasha walked in, heels clicking," Having fun boys?” Steve smiled, “not without you Nat”. Natasha smiled and set down on one of the stage boxes indicating for both of them to sit. "How is Barnes doing?” Nat inquired as Phil went to pick up some beers for them.

"Says he's still got a bump on his head from when you whaled on him," Steve said as he accepted the drink. Nat shrugged, “My cognitive recalibration technique might be crude. But it helped break him out of hydra's programming before he broke you in half, didn’t it?” Steve chuckled, "He maintains that it was my friendship and Sam's true love that broke him out of the conditioning. How are you doing, Miss...Rushman, was it? ". Natasha's eyes twinkled as she changed before his eyes. "Natalie Rushman, PA of Tony Stark. How may I help you?” she asked all wide eyes and honeyed voice.

Steve raised a toast to her, and Phil joined him. He would never cease to be amazed by her abilities. "And why is Stark a person of interest to you, Miss. Romanoff?" Steve asked as his eyes landed on the Stark tab on her hand.

Phil broke the silence," We have reason to suspect Iron man and Tony Stark are involved with Hydra”. For the second time that evening, Steve froze. "He is Howard's son...” Steve said quietly.  Natasha reached out and clasped his arm," As he loves to remind people, Tony is not his father, Steve." Coulson added, "Besides, it's all very circumstantial. Stane's 'accidental' death from an overloaded  reactor, Stark pulling out of the weapons industry and then turning over the company to his assistant..." Natasha continued,"And the top secret suit that Tony is building that is very similar to Iron man but more heavily armed". Phil mused,"In fact, Nobody except Rhodes knows how Tony had escaped from his captors and both of them refuse to spill. We aren't even sure if it's Tony who's up there. Stane could have been murdered because he somehow found the truth."

A heavy silence followed. Outside, Tony's voice rang out, interspersed by the crowd's cheering.


	3. Chapter 3

3  
It was nearing eleven when the opening ceremony of Stark expo ended. Phil had slipped out after the drinks. Steve watched the event from their secluded corner, wondering how much of the Tony Stark persona was even true.  
Tony had bewitched Steve the moment they met. Steve had held Tony in his arms for barely three seconds. Steve felt like, in that moment, everything had clicked into place.  
And Iron Man. Steve had been of the firm opinion that Iron man was a hero; an extremely powerful yet humanitarian one that. He had been part of the reason why Steve had been able to hang up the shield with a clear conscience.  
The world did not need a Captain America when it had Iron man to look after it. Perhaps , Steve Rogers could finally live his own life. Fury had stonewalled his decision to quit but Bucky and Nat had supported him and his transition from paramilitary to press reporter. In a fit of childishness, Fury had handed over the shield and the title to Jeffrey Mace, SHIELD agent and second cousin of Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. It was rumoured that Mace had made his own version of the serum and tested it on himself successfully. Steve felt weirdly free after the initial rage at having the shield(and such a huge part of his identity) taken away.  
Steve mused to himself, it had been pleasant while it lasted. As they said, a hero's work was never done. Maybe, it was time for him to step up to bat. Nat got up to go find Tony. " 'M coming with you",Steve muttered as he got up stretching his sore muscles. Nat raised an eyebrow. "I've got an interview scheduled with him," Steve explained.  
They found Tony huddled up in his dressing room with the infamous Miss . Potts. Steve could hear Tony complaining a hundred yards away. "Pep c'mon. Do I really need to do this? You are the CEO . Aren't you supposed to deal with these? I'm tired". Pepper said,"This expo was your idea Tony. If someone is dealing with this 'stuff', it's you. And I have a Senate hearing to get to".  
Tony stopped,"Hearing? For what? What have you been up to Miss. Potts?" Pepper sighed,"more like what Iron man has been upto. Your bodyguard's play at being hero has ruffled some powerful feathers which require to be soothed". Tony scrunched up his face,"Sounds painful. How bout we both skip out and head to Monaco? They say it's great this time of the year."  
Pepper massaged her temples. Steve pitied the alpha. It seemed Tony still thought of her as his assistant. Nat rapped on the door thrice,"Mr. Stark your eleven o'clock appointment is here." Tony blew a raspberry and flopped on the sofa, "Nope".  
Pepper ignored Tony and gave Steve an assessing look before she nodded. She leaned down and whispered, "play nice" to Tony, before wishing them a good night and walking away.  
"Miss. Rushman ", Tony snapped. "Yes,Mr. Stark?", Natasha replied crisply. "Get yourself a snack and go home ," he said as he pushed himself up on his elbows. "But Mr. Stark.." Nat started and Tony rolled over to lock gaze with her,"I'm sorry. I forgot to mention when, didn't I? By go home, I mean now. And by now I mean, right now. Got it?", Tony said in a saccharine voice. "Yes Mr. Stark ", Natasha replied in an equally fake voice as she walked away.  
Steve stood awkwardly behind the door as Nat exited. Tony rolled back and hopped to his feet. Without looking at Steve, he headed over to the bar.  
"Let's get this done and over with Miss? " Steve stepped in,"it's Mr. Mr. Steve R.. Grant, Mr. Stark "  
Tony half turned to look at him and the grinned,"French fry, Hey! Have a seat. Would you like a drink?" Tony asked as he placed a tumbler full of green goo on the counter. "Just water , thanks ",Steve answered as he eyed the tumbler in distaste ;it looked like one of Bucky's kale smoothies. He sat down in the chair farthest from it.  
Tony noticed Steve's expression, "Oh it's just chlorophyll. Gotta drink my weed, you know? " Tony said as he plopped himself on a chair opposite to Steve. He placed Steve's water bottle on the table and gestured with tumbler,"Go on".  
Steve took out his notebook and recorder,"Do you mind if I tape the conversation, Mr. Stark?". Tony waved ,"not at all. And call me Tony. Mr. Stark makes me sound like an old codger". Steve gave him a dry smile before hitting the record button. Everything set, Steve began,"So Tony," he leaned close,"Why revive the Expo after twenty years ?"  
Tony leaned back, " Because it's about..legacy. Leaving the world a much better place than what I found it to be. My dad and his grand visions for the future were limited by the technology of his time. It's my turn now. Why not make them happen?"  
Steve paused in his writing, "By conducting a fair that showcases inventions?" Tony asked incredulously, "Fair? It's a place for the best and brightest minds to meet and share their vision for the future. We can change the course of the world".  
Steve stiffened; that line of thought sounded awfully familiar, "What is your vision for the future, Tony?". Tony steepled his fingers under his chin,"World peace". Steve snorted. "What? Wrong answer?", Tony lifted his head and eyed Steve lazily. "No. Just too hopeful" Steve said . "You aren't the first person to call me naive, sunshine. No need to sugarcoat it," Tony said as he laid back.  
"Why retire so early then? Achieving world peace should be easier as the CEO of Stark industries",Steve said. Tony exhaled and began, "Sometimes things get knocked out of balance and then , your priorities change. You find that, the people who you thought were good, were actually the bad guys and you were played by them for fool. And then, when you think can fix the problem," he shrugged,"then you are forced to take drastic measures. My point is that, sometimes a step back is required before you leap forward".  
Steve had no doubt that Tony was being intentionally vague. Because of what, was the question of the hour. 'What are you hiding Tony Stark', Steve thought to himself as he smiled and continued with the interview.

 


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~The interview had went well. Tony was a very well mannered if slightly distracted interviewee. At no point had he made Steve uncomfortable. He even offered to have Steve dropped at his place. Steve had declined and boarded the subway instead. Steve was fantasizing about a juicy steak burger and his warm comfy bed when he felt the hairs on the nape of his neck rise.  
Keeping himself deliberately relaxed, Steve sent a message to Bucky telling him he might be late. And received winky faces in return. Steve muttered 'jerk' with a smile before rolling his neck from side to side, subtly checking the reflections on the glass pane in front of him.  
Some five seats away sat Brock Rumlow, in deceptively normal clothes. The gun tucked in his ankle holster and the way he kept murmuring into the earpiece told Steve what he needed to know; this was no friendly visit. Steve checked the map; there were twenty more stations till he got off the subway.  
As more agents filtered into the train car, Steve sighed. He had really been looking forward to sleeping in. Within five stops, all civilians had cleared out. He got up and stretched himself. Twenty agents. "Before we start, does anybody want to get out?", Steve asked. Nobody moved. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. And pandemonium broke out.  
\----------------------------  
There were ten more stops to Steve's place. All around him, agents lay groaning. "Hurt a little,my arse ", Steve muttered as he massaged the cramp in his side. Rumlow had shocked him so many times, his heart felt like it was beating it's way out of his chest.  
As the train rounded the corner into the station, Steve saw them; a swarm of agents in black tac gear. Steve wanted to scream. They were hunting him like he was a goddamn terrorist. "Fury is not getting any Christmas presents from me this year", Steve said under his breath. Rumlow coughed,"Didn't you know Cap? Fury is dead. Shot him myself".  
Steve shot him a look before bracing himself .The window broke on the third punch. Steve launched himself out of the train as it pulled into the station. He tried to assume the least traumatic landing position while avoiding the hail of bullets . This would have been much easier if he had had his shield.  
When he was three seconds from landing, a pair of metal arms went around his middle. Steve felt himself being lifted in the air as a distinct metal frame hugged him from behind. Steve cursed and tried to kick away, causing Iron man to wobble .  
They pulled up about five hundred feet above ground. "You know your chances of living increase exponentially if you stop struggling," Iron man said. "I'd rather die fighting than live under Hydra scum", Steve shouted back.  
"Whoa whoa whoa Blondie. Stop right there. Did you just call me Hydra?! I dunno if you missed it but Captain America destroyed them back in the 40s", Iron man said as he maneuvered them out of the gunfire. "What?,"was Steve's intelligent reply; was Iron man trying to throw him off?  
Steve shook his head at himself for the terrible pun, as Iron man continued, "Yeah. Real shocker, ain't it? It was featured in only a hundred comics, t.v. shows and movies."  
Just then, something metallic hit Iron man's leg. Steve looked into the eye slots silently. And then, Iron man said the one word which every passenger never hoped he would hear the pilot say midflight: "Shit". Steve could feel Iron man shudder in his arms. Then all the lights in the suit went out.  
"Iron man!", Steve screamed as they started hurtling towards ground. The face plate popped up revealing, "Tony?!" Tony made a 'duh' expression and he started shouting,"there's a parachute in my back panel. Grab it and scram!"  
Steve recovered quickly, "I can help!" Tony shouted back,"No genius! The suit won't restart till the EMP is off". Steve said,"I have an idea. Just. Hold still", as he scampered onto the prone Iron man's back. Tony dipped under Steve's weight before locking his joints and becoming stiff.  
Steve's eyes watered against the rushing air as he quickly swept his hands over Iron man's legs. "Steve hurry!", Tony hollered. Steve found the EMP on the outer side of the left leg . He concentrated on peeling it off.  
"Steve you've got ten seconds to escape! ", Tony warned. Steve hissed as his nails broke and bled. "Five seconds", Tony announced. Steve grit his teeth and pulled; the device came off. The suit restarted just as it was about to hit the road. "Hold on", Tony said before the faceplate closed . They took a sharp upward turn. And Steve did.  
\--------------------  
They landed in Tony's lab. As Tony stepped in mechanical arms peeled away the suit. "Welcome to my humble abode", Tony spread out his hands in his signature pose. Steve looked around in awe as holograms popped up suffusing the lab with pale blue light.   
"We really should look at your nails", Tony insisted. However, Steve's eyes were drawn to the light in Tony's chest instead. It seemed to be fused with his chest. "Hey! My eyes are up here," Tony snapped his fingers in front of Steve's face. Steve flushed,"Sorry. This runs your suit?" He pointed at the light. Tony smiled,"try ,my heart." He explained,"this ", tapping the light,"is the arc reactor. Keeps pesky metal bits from getting into my heart and killing me".  
"I'm guessing that ain't no tattoo?", Steve pointed to the spidery green veins that crept up Tony's neck. Tony laughed; it sounded broken,"they are no tattoos alright", he sniffed. "Enough about me. Let's get you patched up", Tony said as he dragged Steve towards the bathroom.  
"It's just a scratch", Steve muttered as he tried to pull away. The itch of healing had began receding on their flight back; it was just the closure of skin that remained. Even that had closed when Tony washed his hands. "What the hell", Tony muttered.  
Steve gave him a 'told-you-so' look. "Looks like you are lucky French fry. I was expecting a real mess, " Tony said.  
"Why do you call me French fry?", Steve inquired. "Because you are tall, blond and gorgeous", Tony said . "And i like them", he added as an afterthought , making Steve blush furiously.  
\-----------------------------  
Steve washed up and headed out. Tony had changed into a pair of torn jeans and a band tee that looked like it had seen better days and was waiting for him. They headed towards the living room in comfortable silence. Tony said,"let's play twenty questions." When Steve opened his mouth, Tony said, "Uhuh, me first". Steve smiled wryly and indicated for him to start.  
"Why did you think I was Hydra?", Tony asked. "Because we thought you had built the helicarriers' repulsors and the algorithms for the Insight project", a voice interjected causing Tony to jolt. "Jarvis, hit the lights,"Tony said as he tensed . Steve , recognizing the voice, said,"Thought you were dead?"  
As lights came on, they saw Nick Fury seated on the lounger, covered in blood,"News travels fast, I see". Steve said dryly,"Rumlow seemed to be pretty proud of himself for that". Fury grimaced," They got you too?". Tony looked at the both of them and asked Steve,"Wait. You know each other?" Steve sighed,"it's a long story. "Then, to Fury, "What gives? ".  
It was Natasha who answered,"Shield is...compromised. Hydra had infiltrated SHIELD all along. They had used the information we gathered from Tony to further Project Insight". Steve asked,"What about Bucky and Sam?" Natasha said, "Coulson is picking them up and getting them to safety." Tony squinted, "Natalie, Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Fury stated,"Agent Romanoff had been keeping an eye on you ever since Stane's mysterious death. We wanted Iron man and you on our side".  
Steve spoke up,"So, you spied on Tony and stole information from him, because you thought he was Hydra?" Fury looked at him,"because, we were made to think he was one. Hydra activity started increasing just as Tony pulled out of the weapons industry. Smarter weapons. Better toys. Cleaner kills. You name it , they had it. And the designs were all very close to Stark's. Turns out Stane had been selling them prototypes before he died".  
Tony's face darkened, "Nicky, give me one reason for not throwing you and Triple impostor out of my house right now". Fury smirked,"you have been poisoned and we have a cure for it" Steve whirled to look at Tony . Tony shrugged,"Wrong answer. I am poisoning myself. And i can't stop. Or my heart stops. How did you find out anyway?" Natasha said,"your saliva samples". Tony stated at her incredulously ," Ever heard of privacy and personal boundaries ?"  
Fury pushed a cardboard box and one of glass with three syringes towards him. "They can stave off the palladium for about thirty six hours. And , we got you Howard's notes on the arc reactor." Before Tony could pick it up, Fury interjected, "let us talk to Iron man ". Tony rolled his eyes,"you are talking to him". Fury shot him a dubious look. Steve said, "it's true. He is iron man." Tony rolled his eyes,"Do you even see?", as he pointed towards the arc reactor  
Steve asked ,"What is Insight?" Natasha answered, "Project Insight is a higly targeted weapons system that can eliminate people of interest, ten million at a time."  
"And you find these people by.." Steve trailed off. "Using a slightly modified version of the algorithm used by Stark industries to hire staff", Fury explained, "Only Hydra wants to use it to eliminate people who might become a threat to it, so that it can achieve its version of world peace".  
Tony snorted as he rifled through the boxes. Steve rubbed his face. Sometimes, he really hated the future. "What's our timeframe?", Steve asked as he went to stand near the glass case containing the Stark expo model.  
"They are launching Insight once they get rid of agents who might stand in their way", Fury said as he settled back. "And I've got thirty six hours to live", Tony added with inappropriate cheer. "Clint?", Steve directed at Nat. "Safe. He's picking up something for us", Nat said as she came to stand at his right. Steve sighed as he traced the outline of the model.  
Tony froze,"Do it again". Steve turned to look at him,"What?" Tony called out,"Jarvis make a scan of the Expo model and blow it up for me". As the hologram popped up, Tony kept firing orders to his AI and finally they ended up with what looked like a ball of stars.  
Tony hugged Steve tightly and kissed his cheek ,"you are a genius." Steve turned red and muttered ,"thanks", as Tony walked away instructing his AI in a manic pace. 


	5. Chapter 5

Steve jolted awake to a high pitched whining. After Bucky's call confirming that they had reached safety, he had laid down for a short nap. He found the sound was coming from the lab and watched as Tony directed a bean of light towards a triangular metal. The metal glowed . Before Steve could say something, Tony picked it up, popped the metal into the reactor and then into his chest.  
"Is that safe?" Steve asked as he walked into the lab. "Absolutely. Look at me. I'm good as new," Tony said in an elated voice. The veins in his neck had faded and he looked much healthier. Steve smiled at his excitement,"Come along. Let's get some food in you"  
" You are cooking for me? An alpha after my own heart", Tony pretended to swoon. Steve laughed. They watched the sunrise, as they drank coffee. Steve decided that he didn't mind spending his the rest of his life with Tony.  
"A gift for Mr .Rogers," Clint called out from behind them. "Mr. What?? ", Tony asked as they turned to face him. Clint tossed the shield to Steve, who caught it instinctively. " Jeff sent it", Clint explained, as Steve turned to look at him quizzically. Tony deadpanned,"let me guess. Steve Rogers as in Captain America."  
Steve gave him a sheepish smile. Tony pointed at him,"you are lucky you are cute, mister". Steve added, "and I saved your life". Tony gasped,"I saved yours first". Natasha walked in,"can you guys have your lover's spat after we save the world?"  
Tony sputtered as Steve took his cue to go change. He heard Tony ask Clint,"who are you supposed to be? ". Clint said,"Hawkeye". Tony asked ," Hawkguy? What do you do , talk to Hawks?". Steve chuckled as he listened to Clint emphasize,"Hawk. Eye". He really did miss his shield.  
\------------------------  
"...it's a price I'm willing to pay", Steve finished. Beside him, Tony wiped an imaginary tear. "So inspirational", he whispered as he claimed the mic from Steve. "Listen up suckers. This is Iron man. The man with a plan says 'step away from the helicarriers and you shall be spared'. And so you shall. Also, if you see Hawkguy say 'hi' for me", Tony rattled out before dropping the mic.  
"Was that really necessary? ", Steve asked with an exasperated smile. "It's just a tl; dr ", Tony said as he held Steve around the waist and took off.  
Steve said, "You know, I could always sit on your back". Tony scoffed,"Iron man is not a pony ". Steve drawled, "really?". They spotted one of the five winter soldiers let loose in the base. "Your stop's arrived Cap. Good luck. Try not to drown," Tony quipped before flying away. "Very funny Iron man ", Steve muttered and took out his shield. Time to get to work.  
\----------------------------  
In the thick of the fight, Steve heard someone calling him. He turned and came face to face with Jeff in Cap uniform carrying a similar shield. "Steve, am I seeing double or have you undergone binary fission?", Tony commented on the comms. Steve huffed and nodded to Mace,"Jeff".  
"Cap", Jeff replied , out of breath, "These are the kill drives for the helicarriers. We get it in, they become hunks of scrap." Nat came online ,"I'm in. Shall I release the files online?"  
Tony sounded winded, "Oh hell no! We are not Wikileaking this. Do you want to blow the covers of every single SHIELD agent who existed ?". Steve felt a headache forming ," Iron man . What do you suggest?"  
"I..might have found a short cut", Tony hedged. "And?", Nat prompted. "These repulsors are connected to an arc reactor similar to mine, if I reversed the vector and tripled the cycles per second...." Steve cut in, "Speak English, Shellhead "  
"Shell head?! Ok Winghead. I'm saying I can crash the carriers before they take off. The thing is , it might involve me having to stop my heart and we are all out of people who will perform CPR on me before I become brain dead."  
Steve screamed, "No". Just then they heard the bay doors open, sunlight streamed in. Tony said,"oops. Can't wait, now. Goodbye, Cap" And the comms became silent. Steve took off like he was possessed, unmindful of the wobbling helicarriers and the confused yells of the crowd.  
Three minutes. He had three minutes to save Tony before he was gone forever. The tracker led him to one of the control rooms. Tony lay there ; pale and silent as a corpse. Steve ripped off the chest plate and started giving compressions. He heard the ribs cracking but he couldn't let up. Tony didn't deserve to die. Not like this.  
Nat arrived followed by Clint and Fury. Clint tried to pull away Steve, "He's gone Cap". Steve shook him off as he kept on pushing. Nat warned, "Steve , clear", before she threw a Widow's bite on Tony.  
Tony spasmed once before he lay still. Steve sat back with tears in his eyes. And then, a cough. "What happened? Tell me someone kissed me,"Tony groaned. Steve gave him a watery smile, "We won". Tony cheered weakly,"yay. Wanna go, get something to eat. How about shawarma? I've never tried them. Have you?"  
Steve wiped his eyes, trying to sound stern,"Are you asking me out, Mr . Stark?" Tony smiled back,"Maybe? Is that a yes?"  
Steve chuckled and shook his head. "No? C'mon Steve work with me here . Yes? No? Yes?", Tony babbled as Steve lifted him up , suit and all. "Some day", Steve answered back. "Some day! As in today? Tomorrow? Friday? Few years later? Give me a number , Winghead. The suspense is killing me" Tony whined. Steve laughed: Was it too early to say forever?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Jeff Mace is actually one of the guys who took up Cap's mantle. He was Thunderbolt's uncle ;-) And he was a reporter in Daily Bugle.


End file.
